You Lose Sixty Seconds of Happiness
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: Sequel to: For Every Minute You Are Angry. Between the growing and breaking of their families, raging hormones, and trying to figure out their futures, a whole new set of problems await the Tigerlilies as they battle through their remaining years at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: Quidditch Dreams

**Harry Potter and the Fifth House**

**You Lose Sixty Seconds of Happiness**

**Chapter One: Quidditch Dreams**

* * *

Harry Potter woke up to screaming, with a pain in his forehead and a feeling akin to fear churning in his stomach.

"That was mine you prick! Give it back!"

He tried to ignore the shouts, reaching feebly for the ends of the dream that was slipping farther and farther from his grasp.

"Ronald! Do not call your guests names!"

There had been a snake and...two men? One of them was Peter and the other...the other had spoken in a voice that belonged to...

"I didn't even invite Blaise! He just showed up."

Voldemort. That had been Voldemort's voice in his dream, hadn't it?

"Still bitter about you inviting everyone except me to stay with you the week before the Cup."

He squeezed his eyes tight, trying to remember the rest.

"Blaise, Ron, you really should stop fighting and just eat your breakfast."

"I can't eat when Blaise keeps trying to steal my food! It's like school started a month early!"

Harry sighed and let his eyes open again as the dream slipped away completely and he was left with nothing but a faint idea of what had happened. He dug his palms into his eyes, rubbing away the sleep that lingered there, before swinging out of the bed and walking down the staircase towards the voices.

When he reached the voices, he made his way to the kitchen where he found Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Blaise sitting around the Weasleys' kitchen table as Molly fluttered around behind them.

Ron swore under his breath, swatting at Blaise's hand as he reached across for Ron's plate, "Stop stealing my food!"

Harry tilted his head, "Are you staying now too, Blaise?"

"Oh!" Molly glanced up from the pot she was stirring. "Good morning, Harry. A letter came from your mother this morning but I didn't want to wake you up."

Harry took the letter she held out towards him with a small smile, "Thank you."

She redheaded women returned his smile with a ruffle of his hair, "Now you just sit down with the others and I'll get you a plate."

"'m not staying," Blaise answered Harry's previous question as the teen sat down. He spoke around a piece of toast, no doubt stolen from Ron. "Just dropping Neville off, since we won't see each other until school starts again. She's barely four months in but mother has Robert and I running around making sure the nursery is perfect."

"I'm sure she just wants you and your step father to bond a bit," Molly declared as she set a plate in front of Harry. "Despite how close you are, a lot of things can change in families like yours when another child comes into the picture. She just wants to make sure that you know Robert adores you, even if he'll have a child of his own now. Are you sure you don't want a plate, Blaise?"

"I'm fine. I really should be going soon," Blaise answered, with a wave of his hand.

Hermione interjected, "You're really not coming to the Cup then? You love Quidditch so much, though."

Blaise shrugged, "There's no helping it really. Robert's going to be leaving for his last dig of the pregnancy and someone needs to make sure mum is okay." He glanced over at Harry. "I know why Neville and Hermione are staying here, but what's up with you? Doesn't Professor Snape like Quidditch?"

"They have teachers meetings for the next two weeks and the full moon is next week so I can't stay with Sirius and Remus."

"Enough talking, children," Molly interrupted. "Eat your breakfast before the twins wake up and decide to steal it."

* * *

The hallway was quiet as Severus and Charity walked down it. The only sound was the fall of their feet against the Hotel's carpet.

Charity sighed before finally speaking, "You're still upset."

"I am not upset," Snape answered. "I just think it's an illogical decision. I'm more than qualified for the job, and finding a potions master is much easier, but instead it's two weeks until the start of the school year and we are still without a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"You're upset," she repeated. She clasped her hands behind her back, "I don't think Potions Professor is bad though. You're good at it and you enjoy it when you aren't busy hating everyone."

"I do not-"

"You do," she interrupted. "It kind of reminds me of a puppy I used to have. He'd pout for day if I didn't give him what he wanted."

"Charity, do not compare me to a -"

"You are significantly cuter than a puppy though."

Snape halted, staring at her as she walked to the end of the hallway and disappeared inside her hotel room. His cheek flushed a bright red and he muttered under his breath, "There's something wrong with that woman."

* * *

Neville huffed as he reached the top of the hill, coming up last. He glanced around quickly, finding Mr. Weasley talking to a man his age.

"Who is-?" he began, walking towards the spot where Hermione was standing with Harry and Ron.

Before he could finish his question, there was a shout from behind him before an arm grabbed him by the shoulders and tugged him close.

"Neville!" a voice declared as a hand rubbed against his head, musing his hair. "What's up, kiddo?"

"'Not that much younger than you, Anthony," Neville answered as he managed to squirm out of the grasp.

"You're a fourth year and I'm graduating," Anthony answered. "That's a pretty significant difference."

"Stop being a jerk, Anthony," Cedric declared as he passed the duo, walking towards Harry. "It's not too late to have your mother come get you."

Anthony sneered, "You're a horrible person for threatening to make me miss the Cup."

"That's not what you said last night."

"Horrible!" Anthony echoed, throwing his hands up. "Absolutely horrible." Neville couldn't help the giggles that erupted from his mouth. Anthony's gaze snapped towards him. "Think he's funny, eh Neville? I'll show you funny."

"All around then," Mr. Weasley shouted just before Anthony could leap at Neville and mess his hair up any farther. "We'll be leaving soon."

Anthony clicked his tongue. "You just wait, Longbottom. When we get to Hogwarts, I'll show you what you'll get for siding with my boyfriend over me. Your amazing wonderful mentor who has seen you through so many late night potions study sessions."

Neville just laughed as he slid into the circle between Harry and Anthony.

He missed Blaise, just a bit, when he heard Cedric let out a fond, "You're an idiot, Anthony" over his and Harry's heads.

* * *

"Hermione! Neville, Ron, Harry!" Harry looked away from Ron, having been speaking to the redhead as they carried the water, to find Luna Lovegood running towards them. Colin Creevy, a friend of hers from Gryffindor, trailed after her. Luna was the youngest Tigerlily, now a third year while the rest were fourth years. "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning you two," Hermione responded, a small smile on her face. "Just the two of you?"

Colin nodded, "Astoria won't be getting here until the match is about to start."

"Must've bought pretty expensive seats." Ron glanced around at the others. "Did anyone happen to hear when Draco would be here?"

Harry shook his head. "He said he would be coming but he didn't give me a time or anything."

"He's likely not staying the night," Neville murmured. "He's coming with his dad after all."

There was a pause, each of their stomachs twisting a bit at the possibly of meeting with Lucius rather than Narcissa, before Hermione cleared her throat. "We should get this water back to the tent. The others are waiting for us."

* * *

**E/n: **Sooo Yeah! The Second part is starting and I'm super excited and super anxious.

Lots of people are going to die in this part, so starting it has made my stomach churn a bit, but this book will also have lots of romance since the boys (and Luna and Hermione) are older now.

I hope you'll all stick with me (And Emma our Fantastic beta) for the remaining four books.

_Next time: Life is all about Quidditch, Camping, and maybe a Death Eater or two_


	2. Chapter 2: It's All Fun and Games

**Harry Potter and the Fifth House**

**You Lose Sixty Seconds of Happiness**

**Chapter Two: It's All Fun and Games**

* * *

"Colin! Luna!" The duo looked away from the stalls stacked with green and red merchandise to see Astoria running towards them.

The third member of their trio was wearing jeans with a pink sweatshirt over it. On her head rested a green and white hat and her cheeks had two stripes of the same colours smeared across it.

"It's strange to see you in muggle clothes," mused Colin.

Astoria glanced down at herself, "I do look okay though, right? My aunt works at the ministry and she said we had to dress like this since it's so close to muggle cities."

"You look fine," Luna assured. "I like the paint."

"Let me do it to you, too!" Astoria declared.

Before Luna could argue, Astoria grabbed her by the hips and tugged her close.

As she rummaged around in her bag, Colin stepped close and hooked his chin over Luna's shoulder, "Do me too."

"What? No! I don't want to."

Despite her words, when Astoria pulled the green and white makeup from her bag she dipped two fingers into it and smeared it across Colin's cheeks first. She laughed as she left a dot of green on his nose before giving Luna her own stripes. She pressed her white finger to Luna's nose, the same way she had done to Colin.

"Tori!" The trio turned to see Daphne, Astoria's older sister, coming towards them. "It's time to head up to our seat. Colin, Luna, can the two of you find your way to your parents?"

Colin nodded, "Sure can."

"I can as well."

"Good then."

Daphne's hand wrapped around Astoria's upper arm just as she jerked forward, pressing a kiss to Colin's nose and then Luna's. The youngest Greengrass grinned at them and called out, "I'll see you on the train!" as her sister pulled her away.

* * *

"Draco!" The blond looked up, his eyes having him focused on the floor to see Dean Thomas, a good friend of Ron and Harry's and, consequently, a frequent figure in Draco's life, waving an arm at him with a bright grin. "How are you? I haven't-"

"Shut up," Seamus Finnigan, Dean's best friend, interrupted. Draco watched as his fingers curled around his friend's arm.

Dean's smile turned down, "What are you doing, Shay? It's just Draco."

"It's not just Draco," he heard Seamus hiss back. "His father isn't someone you should be around. He's a raging blood purist."

"Draco!" Lucius snapped. "Hurry up. We can't be late, there are some very important men in our box with us that I wish to speak with."

Draco barely managed to return the worried glance Dean sent him with a smile before he sprinted to catch up with his father.

He sighed as he reached him, feeling like there was a giant wall separating them from the rest of the world.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen...welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

* * *

The sky was pitch black outside when Blaise woke up.

Outside his bedroom door he heard running feet and Robert shouting, "Angerona! Slow down and tell me what's going on!"

There was no answer from his mother. Worry spiked through Blaise's chest and he swung himself out of bed and followed the voices down the corridor.

When he caught up to them, they were in the living room. His mother was staring at the fireplace, one arm reaching over her round belly to grip the other while Robert stared at her from the other side of the room.

"Angerona," he heard his stepfather insist, "what is going on? You wake up screaming and rush down here without telling me anything."

His mother began, "I don't know, but something is happening. We'll have visitors tonight for-"

Before he could finish there was a loud crack from the fireplace.

Theo's father was standing there, his hands on Theo and Draco's shoulders as he shoved the boys forward, "Watch them!"

"Klaus!" his mother shouted as she grabbed both boys in her arms. "What's going on?"

A grin spread over his features, "The Dark Mark appeared in the sky at the Cup. I wanted to get the boys out before I went to see what happened since the place is swarming with ministry personnel. They can't protect themselves like the rest of us."

Her eyes seemed to blaze as she shot back, "I thought we all agreed! Narcissa, Lucius, you, and I. We agreed to be there for the boys."

His eyes sparked as he laughed, "I haven't felt this alive since Antheia died." There was another pop as he apparated away.

The shock in Theo's eyes dimmed a bit and he murmured, "Did he say mom's name?"

Blaise saw his mother's arms tighten on Theo's shoulders. She pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, "It's nothing to worry about, sweetheart. Robert will take you to Blaise's room and you can go to sleep."

"We're talking about this," Robert declared, giving her a pointed look as he directed Theo and Draco into his arms.

She gave a soft nod. "We will after I get back from Narcissa's. Make sure Blaise is still asleep, he shouldn't know about this until he has to."

There was a pop as she disappeared as well and Blaise ran to his bedroom, his heart pounding, as Robert stared at the spot.

* * *

When the group made it to the Burrow, four figures stood in the front yard.

"Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she rushed forward and grabbed her husband tightly.

Harry just barely saw Neville being pulled into his grandmother's arms before a set wrapped around him.

"Oh Harry," Charity's voice wrapped around him, seeming to soothe the headache that had developed from the lack of sleep and worry of last night. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried when I heard what happened."

He lifted his arm and returned her hug, letting the smell of her perfume wrap around him. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Mum."

Over her shoulder he saw Snape standing near the house. There was relief reflected in his father's eyes, despite the dark black bags underneath them.

"Come on, now, Molly, we're all perfectly okay." Harry pulled away from his mother as he watched Arthur pry his wife from the twins and usher her inside. "Everyone inside now."

"I should send Remus and Sirius an owl," his mother murmured as Harry led her towards his father, and the door into the Burrow. "They were worried about you too. It took me quite a while to convince them they didn't have to come. They only agreed because I promised to tell them the second I heard something."

"You can do that inside, Charity," Snape said as they reached him. "We'll get you some tea that you can drink while you write to them."

"Ah...okay, okay."

* * *

**E/n: **Hellllo everyone!

I don't have really anything to say other then Merry (Early) Christmas and Happy (belated) Hanukkah! I hope everyone has had a nice holiday season.

_Next Time: One last trip to Diagon Alley and then we're going back-back back to school again~_


	3. Chapter 3: One Time in First Year

**Harry Potter and the Fifth House**

**You Lose Sixty Seconds of Happiness**

**Chapter Three: One Time In First Year**

* * *

Sirius shivered as his bare back touched the leather of the seat. Lupin laughed from the chair next to him.

The artist had left them in the room, saying that he would go mix the colors Sirius' tattoos would require.

"You are sure about this right?" Lupin questioned.

"You've asked me that a million times," Sirius answered. He quirked an eyebrow, "Do you not like the idea?"

"I don't particularly like the idea of someone else having a place on your body."

Sirius stared him for a moment before saying, "I could ask him to set up a date to put another one on."

"I was joking Sirius." He tapped to fingers on Sirius' hip. "It's a great idea. James is probably laughing his butt of wherever he is."

Sirius laid back. "I hope so. I want to show Harry but I don't think they'll be healed by the time he leaves for Hogwarts."

"Okay." The door swung open and they looked up to find the artist coming back in. "We're doing a doe and a buck right? Magicked to move around as they want?"

Sirius nodded. "Yup."

The woman grabbed the stool that was next to Lupin and set her stuff down on the table. Latex gloves snapped against her wrist. "Let's get started then."

* * *

"Whoa," Ron said, his voice filled with awe as his eyes tracked the buck as it moved around Sirius' shoulders. "That's so cool. Did it hurt?"

Sirius shook his head, "Not really. I fell asleep half way through it. Didn't even stir when he started on Lily's."

Ron glanced over at his mom. As if reading his mind, Molly shook her head, "Not while I'm alive Ronald."

He clicked his tongue in disappointment. "That's not fair. Bill has all those piercings."

"Not a single tat though," Bill pointed out. He ruffled Ron's hair, "Don't worry about it Ronnie. You've got plenty to look forward to this year, even without ink."

"Like what?" Ron challenged. "A million potions essays and looking all over the castle for Luna's shoes?"

Hermione elbowed him. "She only lost them once."

"And it took us a whole day to find them," Ron insisted.

Trying to diffuse the situation, Harry said, "Shouldn't we be getting on the train? We'll need to get an empty carriage if all of us are going to fit."

"Harry's right. You should all get going." Charlie shifted his weight onto one foot, smiling as he nudged Ron. "I'll see you soon shrimp."

Ron arced an eyebrow at his brother. "You're coming home for Christmas even though you were here for the cup? I didn't think you could take that much time off."

"I'll likely see you before then."

"Before Christmas? But that's-"

"All right. That's enough. It's supposed to be a secretly Charlie." Mrs. Weasley reached for Ron, smoothing out the stands of hair still sticking up from Bill. "Away with you now."

Ron opened his mouth to question what was supposed to be a secret only to be cut off by Remus speaking to Harry, "Alright then. Make sure you go see your mom and dad before the feast so they know you got there okay."

Harry nodded. "I will. Make sure Sirius doesn't let his tattoo's get infected."

"Hey! I'm not that irresponsible you know!" Sirius tried to protest.

Remus gave a nod."I'll be sure to watch over him."

Mrs. Weasley wrapped the three of them in a tight hug and then pushed them towards the train. "Be careful you three. Fred, George don't get in too much trouble."

Fred grabbed Hermione's hand, helping her onto the train, as he answered his mother, "That would be boring though, mom."

"And boring is no way to go about the year," George agreed.

"But what is the secret!"

The doors slid shut and the last thing Ron saw before Hermione started dragging him down the hall was Charlie's smug smile.

* * *

"Dad?"

"In here Harry!"

Harry pushed the door of the teachers apartment open the rest of the way and walked in.

When he entered the main room he found Charity and Snape sitting at the small table. They each held a mug with steam rising from it.

His mother smiled at him softly and began to stand up. "Come in honey. I'll go pour you a cup as well."

"I just came to check in," Harry answered. "I haven't finished unpacking yet. The common room has been a bit crazy with the announcement at dinner."

Snape eyed him over the top of his cup as he said, "None of you are seventeen."

"It's still exciting though," Charity put in and settled back into her chair. "If this had happened when we were in school, I'm sure we would have all been talking about it as well.

Snape made a soft sound before taking another sip from his cup. "Regardless of how interesting it is, you would not be participating even if you were seventeen. You've had more near death experiences in the past three years then more people do their whole life and I have had enough worrying about you to make up for the ten years when you weren't with me."

"Agreed," Charity declared and raised her glass.

* * *

Blaise scratched the top of his head as he shuffled towards the table in the Great Hall.

"You're looking a little worse for wear."

Blaise glared at Dean, sitting between Hermione and Seamus, and growled, "Why are you two even over here?"

Dean shrugged and snatched a waffle smothered in whip cream and strawberries from the plate. "Fred, George, and Lee Jordan are talking about ways to get past the age restrictions for the tournament. I brought Seamus over here to prevent the spread of the idea. He might burn his face off completely if he messes one of those up."

"One time," Seamus huffed. "Blow one thing up in first year and you never live it down."

"One time," Blaise echoed. "Yeah...one time sure."

Neville shoved his elbow into Blaise's ribs. "Ignore him, Seamus. He always crawls out of bed with the mannerism and look of a troll."

"Worst boyfriend," Blaise murmured. "Absolute worse."

There was a laugh from behind them.

Harry sat straighter in his seat and smiled. "Cedric!"

"Hey Harry," Cedric greeted. He shoved himself between Blaise and Neville and grabbed a piece of sasuage. "Blaise, Neville isn't the worse boyfriend until he tries pressuring you into risking your life."

Hermione questioned, "Anthony wants you to do the tournament?"

"More then that," Cedric drawled, "I think he's trying to be supportive? I mentioned offhand yesterday that I'd like to do it but I probably wouldn't get chosen. He's being a little overly pushy."

"But you could die," Neville stated. "Why would he want you to do something that dangerous?"

"Because I want to." Cedric pointed his fork at Neville. "Mutual confidence in each other is the first step to a successful relationship. Never forget that."

"We are not a good example of a successful relationship." Anthony bonked his fist against Cedric's head. "And don't come over here to complain about me to my protegee."

"I'll just complain about you to my protegee then." Cedric winked at Harry.

"Uh huh. Come on, hot shot. We've got our first classes." Anthony pulled Cedric to his feet and then patted Neville's shoulder. "Good luck to you too. Come to me if you have any problems, okay?"

Neville just nodded, his mouthful of food.

"Do you think we'll be like them when we're older?" questioned Harry as the two older boys left the great hall. "Do you think we'll still be having that much fun in seventh year?"

Dean answered, "As long as Seamus doesn't blow himself up before then."

"It was one time, Dean!"

* * *

**E/n: **Hey everyone! Happy New Year!

The next few chapters (this one included) will be unbetaed since Emma is taking exams and such.

So Sirius' tattoos are based loosely on a curse placed on Natori Shuuichi from Natsume Yuujinchou. The curse is in the form of a black lizard and it moves around his body as it pleases. Here we have Sirius getting movable tattoos (a buck for James and a doe for Lily) that work under the same concept!

_Next: Classes Start at Hogwarts and Everyone Deals With the Change of Pace_


End file.
